Doki Doki! Power!!!
is an image song that appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Furē! Furē! Purikyua! Furenzu! Furenzu! Purikyua! Happī! Come on! ATTACK! Purikyua! HOP! STEP! JUMP! Purikyua! Ai komete asu e hanatou! Doki Doki Power!!! Min'na no koto omou dake de Kodō wa takanaru Taisetsu wo (Zettai ni) Mamoru tame (Itsudatte) Seichō shite yuku My Heart Me to me ai warai ai Tsunagaru kimochi "Ai" to iu ai kotoba Sekaijū todoke! GO! Purikyua! NON STOP DREAM! Purikyua! Kawaikute saikyō! Genki GIRLS ATTACK! Purikyua! HOP! STEP! JUMP! Purikyua! Ai komete asu e hanatou! Doki Doki Power!!! Mada chīsai hana no tsubomi Kokoro to niteru ne Massugu ni (Kagayaite) Sodatsu tabi (Hohoende) Mirai wo irodotteku! Tasukeai tsūji ai Afureru kibō "Ai" ni naru deai kara Kiseki okosou! GROW! Purikyua! WE CAN CHANGE! Purikyua! Pojitibu ga zenkai! Suteki GIRLS TRY! Purikyua! ONE TWO DUSH! Purikyua! Ai de ima hitotsu ni naru! Doki Doki Power!!! LOVE! Purikyua! ALWAYS SHINE! Purikyua! Akiramenai! Nigenai! Otome no enajī! GO! Purikyua! NON STOP DREAM! Purikyua! Kawaikute saikyō! Genki GIRLS ATTACK! Purikyua! HOP! STEP! JUMP! Purikyua! Ai komete asu e hanatou! Doki Doki Power!!! Furē! Furē! Purikyua! Furenzu! Furenzu! Purikyua! Happī! Come on! |-|Kanji= フレー!フレー!プリキュア! フレンズ!フレンズ!プリキュア! ハッピー!Come on! ATTACK!プリキュア! HOP! STEP! JUMP! プリキュア! 愛込めて明日(あす)へはなとう! ドキドキPower!!! みんなのこと想うだけで 鼓動は高鳴る たいせつを(絶対に) 守るため(いつだって) 成長してゆく My Heart 目と目合い　笑い合い つながる気持ち 「愛」という愛言葉 世界中とどけ! GO! プリキュア! NON STOP DREAM! プリキュア! かわいくて最強!元気GIRLS ATTACK! プリキュア! HOP! STEP! JUMP! プリキュア! 愛込めて明日(あす)へはなとう! ドキドキPower!!! まだ小さい花のつぼみ こころと似てるね まっすぐに(輝いて) 育つたび(ほほえんで) 未来を彩ってく! 助け合い　通じ合い あふれる希望 「愛」になる出愛から 奇跡おこそう! GROW! プリキュア! WE CAN CHANGE! プリキュア! ポジティブが全開!素敵GIRLS TRY! プリキュア! ONE TWO DUSH! プリキュア! 愛で今ひとつになる! ドキドキPower!!! LOVE! プリキュア! ALWAYS SHINE! プリキュア! あきらめない!逃げない! 乙女のエナジー! GO! プリキュア! NON STOP DREAM! プリキュア! かわいくて最強!元気GIRLS ATTACK! プリキュア! HOP! STEP! JUMP! プリキュア! 愛込めて明日(あす)へはなとう! ドキドキPower!!! フレー!フレー!プリキュア! フレンズ!フレンズ!プリキュア! ハッピー!Come on! |-|English= Hurrah! Hurrah! Pretty Cure! Friends! Friends! Pretty Cure! Happy! Come on! ATTACK! Pretty Cure! HOP! STEP! JUMP! Pretty Cure! Take charge and release the love into tomorrow! Heart Throbbing Power!!! Each of us feel That throbbing beat It's important (Absolutely) To protect (Always) The growth of My Heart As we look into each other's eyes and laugh As these words of "love" That connect all of us Are sent throughout the world! GO! Pretty Cure! NON STOP DREAM! Pretty Cure! The cutest and strongest! Energetic GIRLS ATTACK! Pretty Cure! HOP! STEP! JUMP! Pretty Cure! Take charge and release the love into tomorrow! Heart Throbbing Power!!! Within your heart is a tiny bud That will grow into a flower and will forever shine Directly (Shining) And growing each time (Is your smile) Go and decorate the future! By helping each other by using "love" And with overflowing hope When we encounter both We awaken a miracle! GROW! Pretty Cure! WE CAN CHANGE! Pretty Cure! Positive at full throttle! Amazing GIRLS TRY! Pretty Cure! ONE TWO DASH! Pretty Cure! Now become one with your love! Heart Throbbing Power!!! LOVE! Pretty Cure! ALWAYS SHINE! Pretty Cure! Never give up! Never run away! The young ladies' energy! Go! Pretty Cure! NON STOP DREAM! Pretty Cure! The cutest and strongest! Energetic GIRLS ATTACK! Pretty Cure! HOP! STEP! JUMP! Pretty Cure! Take charge and release the love into tomorrow! Heart Throbbing Power!!! Hurrah! Hurrah! Pretty Cure Friends! Friends! Pretty Cure! Happy! Come on! Audio Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs